


Sheets [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Enlish Accent, Fix-It, Infidelity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Soundcloud, The Sign of Three Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene that launched a thousand fanfics: What if John and Sherlock hadn't been interrupted and the drunken Rizla game had continued?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149548) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> I've been sitting on this treasure for a while, now and it seems fitting to release it in celebration of reaching 100 followers on SoundCloud! Thank you so much for supporting me!
> 
> Thanks to Emma for permission to record this fabulous little beauty!
> 
> Thanks, as ever these days, to the wonderfully listen-y AttyDiva. You rock!

 

finnagain did a cracking version of this [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1183952).


End file.
